


Fire and Ice

by Amethyst_Latte



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hot things are hot, I don't know much about dragons but I know enough, I'll add characters and relationships as we go, I'm entirely making half of this up as I go, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shotgun Wedding, True Mates, slow burn (no pun intended)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Latte/pseuds/Amethyst_Latte
Summary: Azalea was a boring kitchen aid, friend to the royals she serviced, and happy with her quiet life where she could hide that she's a dragonkin. Unfortunately, things don't go according to plan as a certain black dragon advisor ruins every bit of normal that Azalea has fooled herself into being happy with.
Relationships: Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore, Wrathion (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. One Fiery Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more WoW content and I need to get caught up in retail for Shadowlands content before I write it. This idea fell into my lap, not that it's a good one. not edited or beta'd, enjoy!

It had been a very peaceful day so far in Dalaran, the students practicing in their classes and merchants lining the streets. Many visitors would come and go, attracting a wide range of sold trinkets. The sky was clear, the weather allowing some warmth to get through. The waves nearby crashed against the rocks nearby, birds cawing as they flew overhead. It was calm and very dreamlike. Nobody was prepared for what happened. The merchants were unaware that half of their stalls would be crushed, a loud crashing and shaking of the ground rousing Khadgar and Kalec to follow the crowd of people gathering to see what had happened. A dust cloud formed from the crushed grown, a naked human laying in the outline of a dragon. 

“She fell from the sky…” one of the merchants said, trying to be helpful.

Kalec approached and narrowed his eyes slightly as he sniffed the air around her. He pulled his cloak off, wrapping it around her as he picked her up effortlessly. 

“She’s one of mine, I will take it from here.” He said before weaving through the crowd of wandering eyes. 

When the female awoke, she sat up immediately and looked around frantically. She felt the cloth of the cloak fall down her chest, pulling it back up and blushing slightly as she realized the smell of male dragonflight was on it. Human form? Check. Sore? Check. Few cuts, bruises, and bumps? Without a doubt. She knew she was in Dalaran but was she safe? 

“You’re awake.” 

Her attention snapped to him immediately, knowing exactly who the blue haired half-elf was supposed to be. 

“Kalecagos...my name is Kaidagosa. I was attacked some ways off the coast and I thought I could make it to at least Dalaran, sensing one of my own kind to be here. I wasn’t expecting the Aspect himself, however. I’m a little out of touch with the world so I apologize.” She said, sitting up a little straighter.

“Did you see who was attacking you?” He asked

“Unfortunately, no. I don’t mean to be needy but could I perhaps have something else to wear besides your cloak?” She asked, blushing once more.

“There’s clothes by the bed and I had a bath drawn but it’s gone cold by now.” He said

Was she really a blue dragon? They were so scarce, he hadn’t really seen the others in a while. For some reason, the thought made his heart race. Her eyes studied him for a moment as he didn’t hear her reply and she stood then. The cloak had fallen to the floor and she walked towards him.

“Kaidagosa.” He said, blushing slightly now.

She didn’t fully shift but she had let white horns show and blue scales appeared to cover her up, white claws at the ends of her fingers now as her eyes glowed blue.

“Please, call me Azalea. It’s a name I took up to live a normal life. I was a cook in the royal kitchen, working for the Wrynn family and I could have continued to live a quiet, normal life if Wrathion kept his nose to himself.” She said, shifting back into human form.

She could see the doubt in his eyes, answering his unasked questions.

“Why would you desire a quiet, normal life? The dangers are gone, we can certainly become who we want to be now without worry of being burned alive. Wrathion is the...last of his kind. Did he hurt you?” Kalec asked

Azalea couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her throat, shaking her head and recovering with the cloak over her shoulders now to gain some decency. 

“I made a mistake and I was coming here to find one of my own kind in the hopes that you might be able to help me. A blue dragonflight at Dalaran, that was the only whispers I heard in the halls Might I bothered to ask Wrathion or Anduin, I might have learned it’s you. Wrathion did not hurt me. I’m pregnant, I use magic to conceal it in my scent and in my appearance but you can tell when I’m in my natural state. I’m about three months pregnant now.” She said

“Azalea, why isn’t that great news? I know you wanted a quiet life but you could still have one while raising a whelp. People wouldn’t ask questions here. I can’t be a mate for you, if that’s what you’re asking, as not only are you marked but I’m...waiting for someone. I could help you however you need.” He said, sitting next to her now as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Kalec...it’s not a pure blue dragon.” She said

Blue dragons were known for their wisdom and when the thought of it didn’t take long for Kalec to contemplate, something dark flashed across his features.

“You’re not serious.” He said

“I didn’t think it possible. Why does this have to be bad? You said it yourself, things are much more calm.” She said

“Because half of them are dead!” He responded, not meaning to raise his voice but doing so anyways.

“I would like to be alone to get dressed, please.” She said, turning away from him.

He nodded and left her to do so, trying to figure out what to do with this newfound knowledge. On one hand, it would carry on the bloodline of the blue dragons but to be mixed with black dragons? It seemed impossible, they were polar opposites. Was she ill? Would it kill her? Did Wrathion know?

“Your thoughts are loud, Aspect.” Azalea said, walking down the stairs. 

“Then answer them.” Kalec responded, looking directly at her.

“I’m not ill, I don’t think it will kill me. Wrathion does not know...I’m not marked or mated by him. We shared one night together after spending the day yelling at each other and I was just a silly little kitchen maid who made a mistake. The baby isn’t a mistake...I..I’m scared, Kalec.” She said, sighing. 

“Eat something, get some rest, we leave for Stormwind tomorrow.” Kalec said

“What are we doing?” She asked, frowning.

“The right thing. He should get a decision in what is going on..I will be going with you to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.” He said

She gave a nod, curtsying slightly.

“As you wish, Aspect.”

The return was quick as they used a portal, walking from the mage circle to the keep. Azalea was afraid her heart was going to beat out of her chest, nausea and a headache taking over her senses. Kalec took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“No matter what happens today, you’re not going to go through this alone...okay? I’m not just going to leave one of my own, pregnant and afraid. I’m with you, you’re going to be okay no matter what. I’ll make sure of it.” Kalec said

She smiled weakly at him, “you’re kind...I appreciate that.”

They had entered the keep without announcement, a few guards a little wary of seeing an archmage of the Kirin Tor walk in without warning. Anduin, Genn, Wrathion, and Jaina were in a meeting in the dining room, discussing current affairs when a silence filled the room. Wrathion’s red eyes immediately flicked over her, taking in her appearance. She was in purple mage robes, off the shoulder and hair pulled back into a braid now. Light blue gloves were on her hands, black boots on her feet and a cloak around her shoulders. Dragconic senses took over and Wrathion narrowed his eyes when he smelled Kalec on her. Azalea had forgotten to give him his cloak back, Jaina sitting up a little straighter. 

“Kalec, to what do we owe this surprise?” Jaina asked

“I’m here to speak to Wrathion, this is a dragonflight matter. I would have announced that I was coming to the King but unfortunately, this is an urgent issue I had learned of just yesterday.” Kalec said

Wrathion stood, pushing his chair in.

“If you will graciously excuse me, Anduin. I will return shortly after I handle whatever this is.” He said

“Do what you must.” Anduin responded, although underneath that toughened exterior Wrathion could tell there was worry.

Wrathion walked with Kalec and Azalea to a more secluded room.

“What is going on? I smell your scent on her, I’m not mated to her. You can have her. I am surprised though because weren’t you romancing Jaina the last time I checked?” Wrathion asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Nobody saw the smack that was coming, Azalea striking him where Anduin once had not that long ago. The sound rang out in the room, a tense silence following afterwards. Tears stung her eyes.

“I think that gives me the answer we both know I did not want. Can we return to Dalaran, please?” She asked

“We need to discuss the future, Azalea. This affects both black dragons and blue.” Kalec said

“Whatever could you possibly be talking about? Our kind has been at war with each other. Tensions are still high, unfortunately, but I hope to change that as I will be nothing like my grandfather.” Wrathion said, cool exterior fading away to worry now.

“I’m pregnant, you ass!” Azalea nearly shouted.

“And you’re sure it’s mine?” Wrathion asked

“You are infuriatingly stupid sometimes.” She responded before leaving both men alone in the room to get some fresh air.

Azalea had a favorite spot behind the keep, sitting with her feet in the water as Pandaren around her kept the portals to their land safe. Anduin had gone to see if he could help with whatever Kalec and Wrathion were talking about, not wanting another war right now, when he had heard her yell that she was expecting. He sat next to her, just as they did many nights before, and reached out to dry her falling tears.

“Are you okay?” He asked

“I have to be, don’t I?” She asked

“Not at all. It’s okay to fall apart sometimes. I’m glad you told him…” He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her into a half hug.

She rested her head against him and let the tears fall as she tried to bite back the sobs. Anduin had been the first one to find out, he was a priest after all. Azalea had complained of feeling very sick and asked him to take a look at her since they were such close friends. She started working for his family shortly before Varian died and had been there for Anduin, making sure he was eating. Taking care of himself. She told him she was a blue dragon after a while, after they’d both gained each other's trust. He wanted to appoint her as an advisor, as she tried to give him insight often but she was happiest in the kitchens.

“He asked me if the baby was his...as if I’m out here sleeping with others...I can only get pregnant from another one like me and most dragons are sterile at this point. I just...what bone headed…” She shook her head, sitting up now that she was a bit calmer. 

“He’s probably in shock and doesn’t know how to handle this news.” Anduin said

“So I should wait around to see if he’s going to what? Mate me? Claim the child? Live happily ever after? I don’t want to be around him right now...and Kalec, my Aspect, is in Dalaran. Blue dragons thrive with magic, I don’t know where else I could successfully raise this child or what they’ll be like. I’ve been thinking, I like the name Aster for either...Asteragos or Asteragosa…”

“Asteria or Asterion would be nice too.” Wrathion said, standing nearby them now.

Anduin stood, “I’m going to give you two some alone time. Try not to freeze or blow up Stormwind should emotions get high. We don’t need a repeat.” He said with a wink.

Wrathion rolled his eyes and sat next to her now.

“Why do you smell like Kalec?” He asked

“Why does it bother you so much?” She responded, unable to look at him.

“Azalea…” He said, tone gentle as he placed a hand on her leg.

She looked at him now, frowning at the warm touch.

“Don’t say my name like that. Even if we were to mate, I might not survive it. Mating is so important to my kind, the one egg I have might die without me having that connection. I don’t want you to mate with me out of pity either. We took our flirtations too far.” She said, looking away from him again as tears filled her eyes.

“If you truly think that for one second, you know nothing of me or the black dragons at all. You are as icy as the lands you come from.” He said

A sharp pang shot through her abdomen, making her put a hand there and falter with her magic a little. A baby bump began to form on her, three months pregnancy showing like in a human.

“Zae…” He gasped, placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

She looked at him then, eyes glowing blue.

“Wrathion...it hurts.” She said, grabbing his arm with her other hand.

“What hurts?” He asked, pulling his hand away in fear of hurting her or their child.

She shook her head and stood but stumbled due to being suddenly dizzy. Wrathion stood and caught her as she passed out. He carried her back to the keep quickly.

“What have you done?!” Kalec asked, frantically rising from where he was sitting and walking over to them.

“Anduin, please help her. I don’t know what happened. We were talking and then fighting, she said it hurts and now this. Please.” He said, ignoring Kalec. 

Anduin hovered his hand over her stomach, a warm light emanating from his fingertips.

“She’s been put under a large amount of stress and it seems the pregnancy has exhausted her along with the use of magic to conceal herself. That doesn’t happen, does it?” Anduin asked, turning to Kalec now.

“Magic use can be exhausting but to get to the extent of passing out...she had to be hiding since the first few weeks of pregnancy. You won’t notice it but to other dragonflights, there’s a smell the females have that lets others know she’s pregnant and not to mess with her. There’s a smell for dragons going into heat too.” He responded, shooting a glare at Wrathion.

“She was hiding that too then because I didn’t smell a thing. I thought she was a mortal until that one time, I was completely clueless. Are you saying she just needs rest?” Wrathion asked

Anduin nodded, “she can stay here. You are welcomed to stay as well, Kalec.” 

Kalec bowed slightly, “thank you for your kindness.”

Jaina’s expression at the news of Kalec staying was very hard to read, stoicism being her go to. She remembered how they had left things where she sort of just left Dalaran without telling him goodbye and she wasn’t quite sure how to explain that to him.

“I want to stay with her.” Wrathion said

“Your mating ritual is too dangerous, I can’t give you my blessing.” Kalec said

“It should be up to Azalea, should it not?” Jaina asked, finally saying something.

“Females choose the males, that is true...if Azalea wants that, we can discuss it but I’m not giving my blessings away to him until he proves himself.” Kalec says, glaring at Wrathion still.

“So, it’s settled. I’ll stay with her, keep them both safe, and we can discuss wedding plans later.” Wrathion said, walking off with her unconscious body. 

“As your advisor, can’t you boss him around? Tell him not to?” Kalec asked

“This is not a problem I can help you with as I am not a dragon. I’m here to support Azalea as a friend and the healer that found out she was pregnant in the first place.” Anduin responded, knowing they just needed time without anybody getting in the way.

When Azalea woke up, she wasn’t expecting Wrathion to be asleep next to her. A hand on her stomach, his body pressed against hers. She never found the natural heat he gave off as being obnoxious or uncomfortable, which some would consider odd since she could breathe ice. Her body temperature was that of a normal human, unless in dragon form, and it made cuddling more comfortable than it should have been. Instead of waking him with a million questions, Azalea allowed herself the comfort of falling back asleep for now. Pregnancy was exhausting after all.


	2. How We Got Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From her first introduction to Stormwind to the beginning of beautiful friendships, the meaning of normal begins to change. Meanwhile, Azalea falters and takes up an old friend on an offer she really can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took off a little faster than I thought it would. This chapter is going to be a little short but I'll make the next one longer to make up for it! I don't know if this is accurate for their anatomy or anything like that, if dragons have heats at that, but I'm making this up as I go. Not edited or beta'd, enjoy!

Azalea preferred a human form because it allowed her to blend in better. Most preferred an elf form or a form that showed off some of their horns and scales. Azalea supposed if she wanted to live a less normal life, she might relax a little and let her horns show a few patches of blue scales here and there, but that was not how you maintained the persona of a simple kitchen maid. She was young for a dragon when she arrived in Stormwind, barely a drake, homeless and looking for work. Alchemy and tailoring were her go to but they were the professions of adventurers and an adventurer she was not. When she heard the prince had returned from Pandaria, badly beaten from taking an entire cracked bell to the body, she decided to offer her services. 

“I can use magic, your grace. I have a soup that helps with pain and I promise to be helpful while keeping out of the way.” She said

Varian hesitated to respond for a few moments, thinking her offer over.

“If you poison my son, I will have your head.” He said after a few moments too many in uncomfortable silence. 

She curtsied, “I won’t let you down. I promise.”

When she first went to Anduin’s side, soup at the ready, he wasn’t all that trusting of her. Which made absolute sense based on what he had been through up to this point but Azalea had help form an unsuspecting friend. The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, was it not?

“How do I...know you aren’t here...to kill me?” He asked

“I am but a lowly kitchen maid, sir. I was instructed to bring you some soup, Wrathion had your father hire a cook from Pandaria. Said it might bring you some comfort. All I did was help add the spices and now I’m here to feed you.” She said

“I don’t need help.” He grumbled out

Why were lions so prideful and stubborn? 

“I’m a mage, okay? I enchanted the soup to help with your aches and pains. I figured it would be a bit better than healers coming to poke at you when you might want some rest.” She said

Anduin seemed to be contemplating her words for a few moments before wincing as he sat up slightly, leaning against pillows for support. She scooped some soup onto the spoon and then slipped it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, eyes going wide.

“This is my favorite soup…who are you?” He asked

“Azalea, your grace. I am only aware it’s your favorite because your friend has been pestering the kitchen staff.” She said, smiling ever so slightly. 

Wrathion made her nervous immediately. He was a young dragon too and she could smell it on him. Azalea used magic to hide her scent, masking it purely as human. It was exhausting, to say the least, but she would manage by masking it around him. There was something about him though that could charm and both annoy somebody. 

“I think you mean to say thank you because without that soup, Anduin wouldn’t trust you.” Wrathion said as he entered the room.

He was powerful, she could just feel it and considered he might be a leader of the newly founded black dragonflight one day. His power isn’t what made her nervous, however. Maybe it was a young naivety or pure ignorance but from a young age, Azalea was taught that black dragons are inherently evil. Fire can melt ice, why shouldn’t she be afraid? 

“I think I mean pester the kitchen staff.” She said, not alluding to the knot in her stomach when he entered the room.

A toothy grin, still coming of age and appearing as but a boy growing into a man body. Anduin was the same, she watched both of them grow and harden over time. The three of them had become quite close friends in their time together, however. The more time Azalea spent with Wrathion, the less scared and threatened she felt but he also didn’t know her true nature which was probably what was keeping her safe. Even though she worked the kitchens, Azalea could be seen spending her free time with Anduin.

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me just Anduin?” He asked, the two of them walking the grounds around the keep. 

“I am a lowly commoner in your court, just Anduin. Greymane would have a come apart if I didn’t address you properly.” She said, earning an eye roll from the King. 

He had been very temperamental lately and she was worried it was related to N’zoth on their doorstep. Wrathion had warned them of it and she didn’t know how she missed the signs. His random showing up didn’t help matters either.

“I’m going to Pandaria for a few days.” She said

“Do you need anything to make your stay comfortable?” he asked

This was code for: I’m going into heat soon and I don’t want anybody to know. The alliance connections in Pandaria allowed for her discretion and comfort. 

“I’ll be fine, but thank you. Please, don’t lose yourself to the darkness while I’m gone.” She said

“Leaving while your greatest friend needs help?” Wrathion asked, seeming annoyed. 

“You wouldn’t entirely understand, I’m afraid I have been feeling ill as of late. I need to get some medicine and should be back before the week is over. I trust him in your care.” She responded, not rising to his annoyance. 

Oh, oh no. His scent was musky, strong, earthy, he smelled like a fresh forest morning. Why? She faltered for a moment and knew that’s all that it would take. Confusion crossed his face before realiziation took over. Anduin knew she had been caught too, frowning slightly. She had originally come to him before, when his father had died, and demanded to be of service to him. They’d had their first argument ever at this point in time and she shifted slightly out of an inability to control her emotions and shifting slightly. They’d had a long talk about it and he was very accepting of who she was. Anduin promised her protection so long as she walked in the parts of Azeroth he ruled over. She could be who she wanted and he accepted her help that day. She walked with the mages, stopped Sargeras in Draenor, she had seen and done much before returning to her quiet kitchen life. It baffled Anduin some days. Right now, however, he realized she wanted nothing more than to disappear. To be normal. Something unreadable flashed across both of their expressions. 

“Need I remind you to behave while you are a guest in my city, Wrathion?” He asked

“Not at all. Come now, Anduin. I’m a gentleman and there are rules. I am curious...what does your name end in, Azalea?” Wrathion asked

“Gosa.” She said through her teeth, heart thumping in her chest.

“Well, don’t hesitate to ask for help if you need it.” He said before leaving 

“I’m so sorry about him. How did he even notice? What does he mean by rules?” Anduin asked

“It’s my own fault, I had a moment of weakness. I’m not fully in heat but I do have a pulse and Wrathion is...he’s matured since we all first met. I am ice and he is fire...our two flights had been at war and there are rules to courting, mating. No flight would welcome him because of his grandfather. Mating with me would become a death wish for him...I’m not worth the lay.” She said, smiling weakly.

She remembered when Wrathion wasn’t even around, him being the one to blame for Varian’s death. It had been before the burning of Teldrassil that Wrathion visited her in Pandaria.

“I know you are not in sound mind right now but I have bad news and you need to be involved.” He said through the door that separated them right now.

“You couldn’t write a letter?” She asked, sounding pained.

He had heard heats could be painful and that not all female dragons got them. It didn’t make them infertile, just fortunate he guessed.

“It’s dire.” He responded, the thought of business leaving him as her scent suddenly clogged his senses. 

She smelled like winter, which might seem like a strange scent but there was always a scent before it snowed and it was all he could sense right now. There was something pulsating, pained, arcane underneath the smell of winter. The door opened a crack to reveal part of her. She was barely clothed, sweat coating her skin.

“You have a very limited window before it gets bad again.” She said

“I’ve sensed ripples of the old gods, I worry about what’s about to happen. Sylvannas and Anduin have been arguing ceaselessly and now she is just silent. All of this is bad news that I wanted you to know at once.” He said

“What do you propose I do about it? I’m a mess.” She sighed 

“You’re not going to like my answer.” He said

“What?” She snapped, ready for any form of relief at this point.

“I could help you.” He said

“Wrathion…”

He took a step towards her and she took a step back. A gloved hand reached out and gently touched her arm. She was burning up.

“Azalea...have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?” He asked

“Plenty.” She choked out, fighting the fog taking over again

“If you don’t want my help, truly, then I will leave.” He said, pulling his hand away.

Had she hurt his feelings? She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands. 

“You smell wonderful and I hate it.” She whined

“The feeling is mutual…” 

Azalea sat there and just as Wrathion was about to leave, taking this as her rejecting his offer, she surged forward and grabbed his arm.

“What will this change?” She asked

“Nothing, it will cure your heat faster and make you able to help.” He said

“Only if you mean it…and won’t hurt me.” She said, pulling her hand away to cross her arms over her chest.

“Azalea…” He said, voice deep and gentle as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

“I would never do anything you don’t want me to...I will never hurt you...and I will never mislead you. I’m not him, you know...I know you know it, deep down. We’ve been friends for years now...I’m not…” He sighed and pulled away.

Unable to take this game of touch and go any longer, Azalea surged forward and kissed him. He was startled at first and then wrapped his arms around her. As he led her to the bed, kissing her neck and slipping the barely there robe off of her shoulders. 

“I won’t hurt you...I refuse..I…”

“Shh...sh…I trust you. I trust you, Wrathion.” She said, pulling him into another kiss. 

That night he had slept with her over and over again until they both had fallen asleep beside each other. When she awoke, Azalea was alone and felt her shoulder. No marks, no sign of being claimed, not even the alleged burn marks of mating with a black dragon, and for some reason it caused an emotion to fill her that was likened to rage and sadness together. What else should she have expected? There was a war on their doorstep and she would worry about this tomorrow. Azalea washed up in the river before heading back to Stormwind, no longer masking her scent. What was the point? It was exhausting anyways. She had arrived in time to find Malfurion and Tyrande there.

“Shall I prepare for guests tonight?” She asked

“We need your abilities, not your food.” Tyrande said

Azalea looked to Anduin to find answers and frowned when she saw the pained expression on his face.

“To work, then. What do I need to know?” She asked, following the four of them to a more secluded area to discuss plans.


End file.
